Una mano amiga
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Mientras supera su enfermedad ya en casa, Henry tiene que hacer ejercicios terapéuticos y Randall no duda en ayudar (situado después de mi -¡larguísimo!- cómic)


- Ya se ha despertado.

Randall se giró al escuchar la dulce voz de Angela. Fuera del ventanal por donde había estado mirando, la ciudad de Montedore se alzaba, imponente, ante él. Ya le había parecido majestuosa la primera vez, alzándose burlona como una joya en medio del desierto, construída sobre lo que en ese momento creía que eran sus sueños rotos.  
La que fuera su joven novia, que ahora ya era toda una mujer y su prometida, se encontraba de pie tras él.  
- ¿Me has oído, cariño? Henry ya está despierto -dijo-. Y acabo de terminar de preparar el desayuno.  
- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? -preguntó el pelirrojo- Quería echarte una mano.  
Angela sonrió.  
- Estabas tan enfrascado mirando por la ventana que no quise molestarte -le dijo, cogiéndole del brazo con cariño-. Tenías esa misma mirada cuando éramos jóvenes y descubrías algo nuevo en tus mapas.  
- Apenas he tenido tiempo de conocerla, Angie -dijo él, mirando de nuevo por el ventanal-. Hemos estado tan enfrascados en arreglar los problemas que no he podido recorrer todos sus rincones, hablar con sus gentes... Sin duda, es una ciudad prodigiosa.  
Por supuesto, había tenido problemas. Todas las grandes ciudades los tienen, y más cuando un extraño mecanismo que dormía bajo tierra desde hacía miles de años las levanta varios niveles sobre el suelo. Este extraño cambio había provocado un terremoto que se había saldado con grietas kilométricas, tuberías rotas, raíles del monorraíl destrozados y parte de la ciudad sin agua corriente.  
Y con Henry Ledore, su fundador, gravemente enfermo.  
- Lo haremos, cuando Henry esté recuperado -dijo Angela-. Seguro que se muere de ganas de enseñártelo todo.

Se abrazaron, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, en silencio.

- Es impresionante lo que ha hecho Henry -dijo Randall al cabo de un rato, casi en un susurro-. Le vi crecer y convertirse en alguien valiente, trabajador, y muy fuerte... Pero esto...

Fuerte era, probablemente, una palabra que no estaba a la altura de Henry Ledore, el fundador de aquella ciudad, pues durante 18 años había aguardado su regreso sin perder la esperanza ni un segundo, dedicando su vida a aquella ciudad y protegiendo incluso su mayor tesoro, a su amor, Angela.

Pero, pese a todo, durante el último mes los problemas no habían dejado de crecer, junto a la angustia del propio Henry. Para él, el problema no eran las habladurías, a las que se había acostumbrado después de vivir 18 años en un matrimonio que todos veían extaño y huidizo. Lo que le mataba lentamente era ver caer en pedazos la ciudad que había construído para la persona más importante de su vida. Trabajaba, si cabe, aún más que cuando Randall aún no habia vuelto; apenas comía, y casi todas las noches se quedaba dormido en el despacho, sobre sus papeles. Como heredero y nuevo dueño de la ciudad, Randall quería arreglar las cosas (después de todo, ¿no había sido en parte su culpa, cuando, con el corazón envenenado con mentiras, había intentado destruir la ciudad como el Caballero Enmascarado?), pero Henry quería hacer todo el trabajo. No quería crearle aún más problemas, y la única manera de hacerlo era arreglarlos todos él. Azotado por las preocupaciones, su salud se había resquebrajado tanto como el suelo de la propia ciudad. Callado y reservado por naturaleza, no dijo nada hasta que se desmayó en el suelo de su despacho, ardiendo de fiebre y sin apenas poder respirar.

- Iré a verle ahora mismo y le llevaré el desayuno -dijo Randall, dándole a Angela un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz antes de separarse de ella-. Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece? Le preguntaré si le apetece pasear por el jardín

antes de empezar con la terapia.

Henry tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Randall tocó la puerta, pero no dormía. Oyó que Randall entraba y corría las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol bañara la habitación en una reconfortante y cálida luz.

- ¡Arriba, mi perezoso! -exclamó el pelirrojo- Es la hora de desayunar, y más tarde tenemos que empezar con tus ejercicios. Pero como hace un día precioso, ¿te apetece salir al jardín primero? El doctor dijo que te convendría caminar un poco. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te has tomado la medicina?  
Henry se incorporó sonriendo, divertido, sin saber a qué contestar primero. Era muy propio de Randall mostrarse siempre tan entusiasmado. Habían pasado casi dos meses, pero todavía le costaba creer que volvía a tenerle a su lado, tras 18 largos años.

- ¿Te has sentido mareado? ¿Te ha dolido el pecho? -el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado en la cama, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente y cogiéndole la mano para tomarle el pulso.  
- Randall, estoy bien -dijo Henry, divertido-. Sabes que ya hace varios días que no tengo fiebre.  
- Tenía que asegurarme.  
- Te preocupas demasiado...  
- Y tú serías capaz de ocultar que estás ardiendo con tal de que no me preocupe -replicó Randall, burlón-. Venga, te traeré el desayuno.  
Henry bajó la mirada. Tras toda una vida sirviendo a los demás, todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse a que le sirvieran a él. Y mucho menos si el que lo hacía era Randall, _su_ Randall. Aunque en realidad, siempre había cuidado de él, desde que era un niño huérfano y asustadizo y le trató como a un hermano. Su vida había cambiado en ese mismo instante, pues supo que iba a dedicarla a que Randall fuera feliz.  
Hacía casi una semana que había dejado el hospital para recuperarse en casa. Lo que pensaban que era un simple resfriado se había convertido en una grave pulmonía, y durante semanas, Randall apenas se había movido de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba ingresado. Ahora, aun teniéndole en casa, Randall tampoco le dejaba casi nunca solo. Se levantaba de madrugada cuando sufría ataques de tos, y no se iba de su habitación hasta que se le calmaban. Muchas veces, se quedaba dormido a su lado, sobre el diván que había bajo la ventana. Henry sentía un eterno agredecimiento hacia su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por preocuparle tanto (aunque no fuera culpa suya haber caído enfermo). Temía que fuera Randall quién enfermase ahora por su culpa, puesto que además de cuidar de él, se encargaba de la casa y los negocios. Pero parecía lleno de una energía inagotable.

Unos instantes después, Randall entró con la bandeja del desayuno y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de Henry.  
- Bébete todo el zumo, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo- El doctor Owen dijo que tienes que tomar muchos líquidos.  
- Sí, gracias...

Randall aún no había desayunado y cogió una de las tostadas con mantequilla, explicándole con la boca llena que tenía un hambre de lobo y esa la había traído para él. Henry contuvo una risita. Tras dieciocho años como feliz campesino, los modales de su amigo todavía eran muy desenvueltos; aunque realmente, pese a que su padre era el hombre más poderoso del pueblo en donde se habían criado, Randall nunca fue un niño rico convencional. Se pasaba más tiempo manchado de barro que impecable, más tiempo explorando que dedicándose a sus estudios.  
Cuando acabaron, Randall se marchó con la bandeja, diciéndole que descansara un poco antes de salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Henry todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para atender sus obligaciones, por mucho que protestara, así que el propio Randall se iba a reunir con sus socios mientras descansaba. Ya se había encargado de algunas cosas mientras Henry estaba en el hospital, y aunque nunca le había gustado demasiado el papeleo, los hombres de confianza de Henry le ayudaban en todo lo posible, especialmente Mordaunt, quien había sido la mano derecha de Henry durante casi todos esos años, y una de las pocas personas que se había ganado su esquiva confianza.  
Henry era incapaz de estar quieto más de diez minutos seguidos. Cuando Randall estaba reunido con Mordaunt, se presentó en el despacho, en pijama y envuelto en su bata. Randall y Angela volvieron a meterle en la cama, con su correspondiente ataque de tos por intentar explicarse con demasiada vehemencia. Odiaba estar todo el día en cama, pero aunque intentaba escaparse de vez en cuando para ayudar a sus amigos, no se quejaba. Quejarse no estaba en la naturaleza de Henry Ledore. Aun así, durante su convalecencia, había intentado ponerse a limpiar el polvo más de una vez (con el peligro que suponía para sus pulmones), pero Angela, Randall, o incluso la señora Ascot siempre le pillaban y le mandaban de vuelta a la cama.  
Randall tenía pensado empezar con los ejercicios en pareja antes del almuerzo para poder cumplir la tabla de un día entero, pero para cuando terminó con sus obligaciones, el sol ya brillaba muy alto en el cielo, y Henry ya había comido hacia un buen rato. Cuando entró en la habitación, dormía plácidamente.

Randall sonrió, enternecido, acercándose a la cama. No pasaba ni un solo día sin que agradeciera que su amigo estuviera bien, pues había llegado a temer que le perdería para siempre. Presa de una fiebre muy alta y de una crisis respiratoria, había estado varios días entre la vida y la muerte, con la leve y átona señal de los aparatos médicos como único signo de vida. Sin liberar su mano de entre las suyas, Randall se mantuvo a su lado hasta que despertó, y siguió sin moverse de su lado durante todo el tiempo que aún le quedaba por pasar en el hospital. Lleno de una gratitud infinita por lo que había hecho por él, incluso de cierta culpabilidad por todo lo ocurrido, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que recobrara la salud. Por eso, cuando el doctor Owen, el médico de Henry, les dijo que le esperaba una larga rehabilitación, Randall no dudó en prometer que él se encargaría de todo. Haría todo lo posible para que su amigo se pusiera bien.  
El doctor les había recomendado unos ejercicios para ayudarle a recobrar lo antes posible la funcionalidad de sus pulmones. Mientras explicaba en qué consistían, Randall se había mostrado tan atento como en las clases de arqueología que recibía cuando era adolescente. Había prometido encargarse de todo, y eso incluía el proceso de recuperación de Henry. La terapia consistía en ejercicio suave, masajes, una serie de ejercicios respiratorios y en adoptar determinadas posturas mientras el ayudante, en este caso Randall, presionaba o palmoteaba en sitios concretos para despejar los pulmones de secreciones. Tenían que hacerlo durante unos quince minutos, tres veces al día, aunque ese día ya estaban faltos de tiempo y con suerte solo iban a poder hacerlo dos.  
Henry abrió los ojos cuando Randall se sentó en la cama y le zarandeó con suavidad.  
- Perdona -se disculpó el pelirrojo-. Mordaunt acaba de irse ahora, la reunión ha tardado más de lo que me esperaba. Los del hostal tenían un problema con el registro. Lo siento, tenía que haberle dicho a Angela que te ayudara ella, pero teníamos la cocina patas arriba...

- No pasa nada, Randall -dijo Henry, sentándose despacio.  
- ¿Pudiste hacer los ejercicios en solitario?  
- Sí, antes de almorzar.

Randall sonrió.  
- ¡Bien! Espero que te hayan salido bien. Bueno, vamos a tener que dejar el paseo para mañana... Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra -palmeó y se frotó las manos, entusiasmado-. ¿Listo? Estoy seguro de haberlos entendido todos. Seguro que nos saldrá bien.

Mientras Randall se reunía con los ayudantes de Henry y echaba una mano a Angela con la cocina, Henry había empezado con los ejercicios que tenía que hacer en solitario. El primer día fue agotador. A menudo se mareaba, a veces tosía, y otras veces el pecho le dolía por el esfuerzo, pero seguía adelante con el plan de ejercicios sin quejarse en ningún momento, como era habitual en él. Pero los ejercicios donde intervenía Randall eran algo totalmente diferente: Henry parecía olvidar todo lo que tenía que hacer. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no imaginaba lo que suponía para Henry un contacto físico tan cercano, casi íntimo desde el punto de vista del rubio. En uno de los ejercicios, situado detrás de él casi como en un abrazo, Randall le ayudaba a subir y bajar los brazos con cada respiración. Henry notaba el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda, el roce de su aliento sobre su pelo cada vez que hablaba, hasta podía oler el aroma de su jabón favorito.

- Henry, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando como una hoja.  
- No es nada. Será que hace un poco de frío.  
Estuvieron así algunos minutos. Con aquel intenso cosquilleo en el estómago, como si dentro le revolotearan miles de mariposas, Henry apenas conseguía llenar sus pulmones con la mitad del aire que requería el ejercicio.

- El siguiente tenemos que hacerlo tumbados -anunció Randall, dirigiéndose hacia el diván que había bajo la ventana-. Ven, acuéstate aquí.

Randall apartó los almohadones y Henry se recostó boca arriba. Randall le indicó que doblara las rodillas, y luego se arrodilló a su lado.  
- Ahora tienes que respirar, despacio, pero tu pecho no puede moverse, solo el vientre, ¿de acuerdo? -le explicó- Luego tienes que echarlo como si soplaras una vela... Así... Bien... No, Henry, estás respirando demasiado deprisa. Vas a hiperventilar y te vas a marear. Mira, deja que te ayude...  
Puso una mano sobre el vientre de su amigo; la otra la colocó sobre el pecho, a la altura del esternón. Henry sintió que un súbito calor le subía a las mejillas y deseó en vano que no notara lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Pero para su bochorno, Randall soltó un silbido y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho un instante. Por suerte, y obviamente ajeno a sus sentimientos, lo achacó al exceso de oxígeno.  
- ¿Lo ves? Te ha dado taquicardia. Te dije que lo estabas haciendo mal -dijo con cierta pedantería; luego se echó a reír-. No pasa nada, esperaremos hasta que se calme.

Posiblemente Randall lo encontraba bastante divertido, pero Henry apartó la mirada, aún más sonrojado que antes. De poco iba a servir esperar, porque lo que su amigo no sabía era que aquello le ocurría siempre que le tenía tan cerca: era como si una inmensa alegría se le metiera dentro del corazón y lo hiciera aletear. Azorado, se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué la presencia de Randall hacía que pasara de ser un respetado y diligente hombre de negocios a ser un muchacho torpe y tembloroso?  
- Venga, sigamos, ya verás como acabaremos enseguida -dijo Randall.  
Henry intentó concentrarse en hacer el ejercicio tal y como Randall se lo había explicado, pero sin darse cuenta, estaba ignorando sus indicaciones por culpa de los nervios, inspirando cuando le decía que espirara, y viceversa.

- Espera, espera... Así no... -dijo Randall, conteniendo una risita; el pelirrojo le cogió las manos con delicadeza, llevándolas hacia donde él tenía las suyas hacía un momento, y luego, puso las suyas encima, haciendo presión- Así, mira...  
Avergonzado, Henry no se atrevía a tomar ni una leve bocanada de aire mientras Randall le explicaba de nuevo lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora el corazón le latía como si se le quisiera escapar del pecho; temió que, aun con su propia mano en medio, Randall pudiera seguir notándolo. Por suerte para él, no volvió a mencionarlo.

Tras otra serie de intentos que se le antojó imposible, Henry suspiró sonoramente y dejó caer las manos. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor y sentía una molesta opresión en el pecho, como si hubiera estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba empezando a sentirse cansado, mareado, pero sobre todo, muy frustrado. Una terapia pensada para ayudarle, que encima iba a tener que repetir durante algún tiempo, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Y lo peor era que Randall se estaba esforzando mucho para ayudarle, pero él no era capaz ni de respirar.  
- Lo siento -dijo en un susurro. Odiaba soltarle aquellas palabras a Randall.  
Randall le sonrió con ternura, secándole el sudor de la cara.  
- No es culpa tuya. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que intentar relajarte. Venga, poco a poco. Concéntrate en el calor de mi mano sobre tu vientre -dijo con optimismo-. Inténtalo.

Reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus nervios, Henry cerró los ojos, intentando ignorarlo todo excepto la mano de su amigo sobre su vientre. Entonces recordó haber sentido ese mismo calor sobre su mano inerte, semanas atrás, cuando estuvo atrapado en aquel oscuro abismo donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, donde la mano de su amigo era su única conexión con el mundo real. Empezó a respirar, despacio, concentrándose en cómo la hacía ascender y caer. Lo repitió un par de veces, de forma torpe al principio, pero más regular después. Aquello pareció funcionar, pues aunque su corazón todavía latía un poco deprisa, dejó de sentirlo golpear con tanta fuerza contra sus costillas.  
Empezó a serenarse. Pronto dejó de prestar atención a cualquier manifestación de su cuerpo, excepto a su propia respiración, que empezaba a fluir de una forma menos forzada. Sentía el agradable y reconfortante calor de la mano de Randall sobre el vientre, oprimiéndolo levemente cada vez que cogía aire. Como en aquellos momentos en que estuvo atrapado entre las tinieblas y la luz, la voz de Randall acarició sus oídos, llenándole de paz, haciéndole sentir que todo iba a salir bien.  
- Estupendo, sigue así, despacio. Ahora, intenta que todo el aire vaya hacia donde está mi mano, sin que la que voy a poner ahora sobre tu pecho se mueva.  
Henry dejó que el aire llenara del todo sus pulmones, dejando que el oxígeno recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo la mano de su amigo subía y bajaba al tranquilo ritmo de su respiración, pero la que tenía sobre su pecho no se movía, y su agradable calor le reconfortaba más aún. Pasados unos instantes, se sintió renovado, con más energía. Nunca supo si fue efecto del ejercicio, o por el calor que emanaba de las manos de Randall, ese que semanas atrás le había ayudado a luchar para continuar viviendo. Pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien, tan feliz, en mucho tiempo.  
Randall sonrió, satisfecho.

- ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?

Henry intentó decir algo, o quizá solo intentó respirar de nuevo, pero el caso es que le acometió un ataque de tos tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse. Randall le cogió de la mano.

- Eh, eh... Está bien, Henry... -le susurró; la mano de su amigo apretaba la suya con fuerza mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento- Ssshhh... Respira... Solo respira... Despacio...

Unos instantes después, Randall notó que la mano de Henry se relajaba; su pecho había dejado de agitarse convulsivamente y ahora subía y bajaba más despacio, a medida que su respiración se hacía más profunda. Randall le acercó el vaso de agua que había en la mesilla.

- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó, intentando tapar su preocupación con una sonrisa- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, creo que te he exigido demasiado. Mañana es otro día, y seguro que vuelve a lucir un sol espléndido. ¡Perfecto para dar ese paseo por los jardines antes de empezar! Venga, vuelve a la cama. Voy a hacer té. ¿Te apetece?  
- Claro...  
Randall se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la puerta. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños.  
- Henry...  
Volvió a acercarse al diván y se sentó al lado de Henry, en silencio. Le miró a los ojos, y Henry se perdió en los suyos. Fuera, en los jardines, un pájaro canturreó.

- Henry... -Randall le quitó el vaso y le agarró de las manos firmemente; Henry recordó un momento en el hospital en que había hecho lo mismo. "Nunca te voy a dejar caer..." Como en aquel momento, a Henry el corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza.

- Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí -continuó Randall; los ojos le brillaban-. Prométeme que nunca más cargarás con todo tú solo. Y ni se te ocurra volver a intentar ocultar que estás enfermo. Cuando estabas en el hospital, en aquel estado... yo... Creí que... Creí... que te perdería para siempre...

Henry sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad.

- Randall... Yo...  
No pudo seguir (aunque probablemente no se hubiera atrevido), porque Randall le abrazó. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras estaba entre sus brazos. De repente, los días de duro trabajo y las largas noches aguardando su regreso parecieron lejanas, borrosas, como en un sueño que se iba desvaneciendo tras despertar. Randall, _su_ Randall, había vuelto, y nunca más iba a marcharse. Cuando le soltó vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos; con un gesto infantil y despreocupado, se las limpió con el dorso de la mano. Luego miró por la ventana; la luz arrancó destellos cobrizos de su cabello.  
- El sol todavía no se ha puesto. Creo que podríamos tomar té en el jardín, ¿qué me dices?  
Henry asintió con una sonrisa. Randall se levantó y se desperezó, volviendo a ser el Randall alegre y despreocupado de siempre, pero los ojos todavía refulgían. Se volvió a girar hacia él antes de salir de la habitación.  
- Ya verás. Verás qué pronto te recuperas del todo.  
Henry, con el corazón henchido de gratitud, no tenía ninguna duda de que sería así. Después de todo, Randall le cuidaba. Y para él, esa era la mejor medicina del mundo.


End file.
